Rainy Day Weekend
by Mage Skywalker
Summary: It's a stormy weekend for Yugi and Yami. The downpour of rain outside and the flood of emotions inside. One battles a storm within his body and the other must over come his illusions in order to help. Rated only for Yaoi YandYY BEWARE OF FLUFF
1. Chill

**In honour of the one year anniversary of this story I have edited it to make it cleaner and easier to read. Enjoy. **  
  
Disclaimer: Yu gi oh is not owned by me. No profit is being made from this story.  
  
:Thought Speech:  
  
Rainy Day Weekend: Chill  
  
I had always found the rain fascinating, the small drops of water slowly collecting to create puddles and streams on the streets running to the storm drains. Cleansing and rejuvenating all it touched, but after being out in the rainstorm for over an hour I would be ecstatic if it never rained again as long as I lived. Yugi's grandpa was going to some game store convention for the next week and wanted to make sure the store was well stocked while he was gone, so he had a large shipment of merchandise delivered to stock up on and that was where three twists of fate as I called them came together to make me miserable. One: the delivery truck showed up at the exact same time the rain that had been predicted for all day started to fall. Two: Yugi's grandpa picked me to go out and get the boxes to bring to him and Yugi so they could stack them in the backroom. Three: I was out in the rain with no jacket. Yugi and I had only figured out how to separate ourselves a week ago and his grandpa not planning on having to house a second grandson was a bit behind in accommodating me with such things as clothes. Therefore I was stuck in my usual black T-shirt and leather pants running back and forth between the shop and the truck. I nearly screamed with joy when the delivery man said the words I'd been dying to hear since I started this torment of a job.  
  
"Last one"  
  
I grabbed the box out of his hands sprinted to the shop dropped the box at Yugi's feet and ran into the house ignoring the ringing telephone and the trail of water I was leaving behind me. I grabbed my only other set of clothing and went into the bathroom to change. I stripped off my shirt and pants that had been clinging to my body from the rain and sweat. Pulling on the light blue sweatpants and buttoning up the dark grey shirt, I glanced at myself in the mirror. I looked like a drowned rat my usually gravity defying tricoloured hair was plastered to my head water dripping off it and on to my shirt. I rung out as much water as I could which if it was possible made my hair even worse; it now looked like a big fuzzy multicoloured bush. I sighed, _well that's about as good as its going to get._ I wrapped my arms around myself as a sudden chill ran through my body.  
  
"Yami, are you ever coming out of there?" Yugi asked through the door.  
  
"Yeah," I answered opening the door to meet my little light who upon seeing me burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Don't laugh at the exhausted, Yugi, it's disrespectful."  
  
"Sorry, Yami, but you just look like you walked out of a 1960s fashion magazine," he said trying to get a hold on himself, "by the way Joey just called and invited me to a movie with the gang tomorrow would you like to come?"  
  
"I'd love to"  
  
"Great you can finally introduce yourself to them."  
  
He left to get ready for bed as I crawled under the covers still feeling slightly cold from my soaking box boy routine. As I lay there I could smell Yugi's scent from the pillows I buried my face in them surrounding myself in strawberry and vanilla it was intoxicating. In spite of myself I had begun to grow very fond of Yugi, far beyond the brotherly love level. I loved the way his eyes danced when he laughed, the way his hair framed his soft face, I loved his soul silky and unflawed yet hard as diamond when he wanted to be. I loved him. But I wasn't about to tell him that. I was his protector, his darker half that's all he saw me as that's all I was supposed to be, but somebody didn't tell my heart that. I broke out of my daydreams as the object of my secret desires climbed into the bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Yami, and don't forget to fix your hair tomorrow."  
  
I smirked, reached over and ruffled his hair, "there now neither of us will forget to fix our hair tomorrow goodnight, Yugi."  
  
_I love you, my light, my love, my Yugi._ My thoughts revolved around him as I drifted off into dreams where he returned my feelings held me, touched me in ways only a lover could and cared for me.

(Yugi)  
  
I awoke to the soft sound of rain as it hit the window. I smiled Yami was not going to like that, after yesterday I don't think he ever wanted to go out in the rain again. I rolled over and gently shook his shoulder, he mumbled incoherently and curled up further under the covers so only the red of his hair could be seen. My smile grew wider as I watched his antics. The guy was not a morning person but the movie started at 10:30 and I knew we definitely wanted to be there extra early so Joey and Tristan could raid the snack counter.  
  
:Yami, you have to get up.:  
  
:Okay: He answered faintly and only half awake.  
  
I trusted his answer on fact and went to get ready but when I came back twenty minutes later he was still in bed.  
  
:Yami, you have to get up now or we're going to be late now come on!: I was starting to get frustrated with him for being this lazy.  
  
:I'm not going, Yugi.:  
  
All right now I was just plain angry. :What do you mean you're not going! Yami, you said you wanted to come! You can't just back out now!:  
  
:I'm sorry, Yugi, I can't go, I just can't I...:  
  
:Yami! Yami, talk to me!:  
  
"Fine!" I shouted and ran out of the room and out of the shop. _Why would he suddenly back out like that!? Some friend he is._ I thought angrily, little did I know that if I'd stay two seconds longer I would know the answer to my question because I would have heard him sneeze.

(Yami)  
  
"Yugi, wait-AHCHOO!" But it was too late he had already left. I fell back on to the pillows. _Why? Why today of all days did I have to get sick? _I felt awful, not just the fact that my head was completely stuffed up but I also felt awful that Yugi was mad at me over a total misunderstanding. I stared up at the skylight window blurred by the constant stream of water coming from the dark clouds over head. _Somebody up there really has it in for me._ I was about to roll over and wallow in my misery when my nose started running. I looked around and spotted the tissue box on top of Yugi's desk. I scrambled out of the bed trying to get to it as fast as possible only to have the floor run up to meet me. _Note to self: running is not a good idea. _As the room slowly stopped spinning I was able to grab hold of the side of the desk and pull myself up into a semi standing position and got a hold of one tissue before I sneezed again.  
  
"HACHOO!" _On second thought I'll take the whole box with me I have a feeling I'm going to need them. _I shuffled back across the room blowing my nose as I went along and fell unceremoniously onto to the bed, coughing lightly into the bed sheets. I threw the used tissue to where I hoped the waste basket was and went back to feeling sorry for myself. The only thing accompanying my thoughts was the pinging of the rain as it hit the roof. _I hate rain._  
  
(End chapter 1)


	2. TLC

Wow look at all the reviews I feel so loved, thank you. As a gift everybody gets another chapter with our cute as can be when he is sick Yami and his light, who is going to make up for his jerk like behaviour in the last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh; rejoice because I wreak enough havoc in fandom alone.  
  
:Thought speech:  
  
Rainy Day Weekend: TLC  
  
I got to the theatre just ahead of my friends still fuming about Yami.  
  
"Hey there, Yugi"  
  
"Hey, what's up guys?"  
  
"We could ask you the same question, is something wrong?" Téa asked.  
  
"Nothing important"  
  
"Oh come on buddy we're your friends if you can't tell us who can you tell?" Joey prompted.  
  
"Well its just I had this friend I wanted you guys to meet today but he backed out at the last minute."  
  
"Is that all? Well don't worry about it we can meet him some other time, now come on this is going to be fun I hear they've got new seasonings for the popcorn."  
  
With that we went in but try as I might I just could not enjoy myself, all I could think about was the empty sit beside me and how Yami should have been sitting there. _I don't understand why he wouldn't come. Surely he couldn't be that concerned about the way his hair looked. Maybe he doesn't really like my friends; maybe he is just really lazy. I just don't get it! _  
  
Afterwards the gang wanted to go to the arcade so they headed off while I was still lost in my own thoughts. My dull mood did not go unnoticed.  
  
"Yugi, if you're that bummed out because this guy bailed on you today why not just tell him how you feel? I mean maybe he had a good reason for not being here."  
  
"Thanks, Tristan, I'll do that, see you later guys," I said and started back home. _Maybe Tristan is right and I was too hasty with Yami this morning. After all he did say he was tired after carrying all those boxes, I'll talk to him and maybe then I can figure out why his end of the link is so hazy._ I came into the shop to find it exactly as I'd left it and no sign of Yami anywhere_. He can't still be in bed can he?  
  
_"Yami?" I called; no answer.  
  
I went up to my room and found him sprawled across the bed.  
  
"Yami, it is one in the afternoon what are you still doing in bed?"  
  
"Dying"  
  
"Yami, this is not funny now will you get up I want to talk to you about why you didn't come with me today."  
  
"Yugi, can we not talk about this now?" He asked sitting up and letting his head fall on to his knee.  
  
"No, Yami, I want to."  
  
"Please, Yugi, I don't-cough-I don't feel well."  
  
He lifted his head up to see me and I felt my anger instantly melt away as I looked at him. His usually sharp crimson eyes were glassy; his skin was paler then normal save his cheeks and nose which were bright red. I heard the hoarseness in his voice and saw how he still kept his head partial on his knee as if it were painful to move it too much.  
  
"What is it, Yami?" I asked sitting down beside him on the bed, my tone of voice showing my concern.  
  
"I think-no scratch that, I know I've come down with a really bad cold. My entire body aches, my throat is killing me, I am totally worn out but I can't sleep because I can't go more then five minutes without coughing or sn..sn... HACHOO! sneezing."  
  
I placed my hand on his forehead checking for the one symptom he didn't mention and my eyes went wide as my suspicion was confirmed.  
  
"Yami, you're burning up!"  
  
"No I'm not, Yugi, I'm freezing," his body seeming to enhance his statement as he shivered.  
  
Without a second thought I pulled him into me allowing his head to rest on my shoulder as I ran my hands across his back trying to warm him up.

(Yami)  
  
I felt so comfortable in his arms and at any other time I would have melted at this contact, but my cold in a never ending mission to make me wish I were dead made my nose start acting up again.  
  
"AH-AHCHOO! HACHOO! HA-HA-HACHOO!"  
  
I pulled out from the embrace grabbing tissues and apologized to Yugi, "Yugi, I'b sorry," I mumbled as I buried my face in the tissues.  
  
"No don't apologize, Yami, you can't help it, besides I'm the one who should be apologizing to you."  
  
"What? Why?" I asked as I threw the tissues to the far side of the room where they hit the side of the waste basket and fell to the floor. It was one of my better shots the majority having missed the basket entirely and landing several feet away.  
  
"Because I have spent this entire morning mad at you for not coming with me and coming up with ridiculous ideas for why you didn't join me, and believe me, Yami, I thought of some downright stupid scenarios but never not once did it ever occur to me that you might be sick. And it really should have, after all you spent almost two hours carrying heavy boxes around in the rain in just a T-shirt. I really should have given you my jacket it may have been too small but its better then nothing. I'm sorry I'm really sorry for everything."  
  
"It's all right, Yugi, it's not your fault, these things happen."  
  
"I'm still sorry"  
  
"Then I forgive you, Yugi, so how was the movie?"  
  
"Oh I don't want to talk about it you wouldn't find it that interesting."  
  
"Yugi, the only activity I have engaged in today besides sneezing, coughing and blowing my nose is to count the raindrops as they hit the roof at this point if you talked about paint drying I would be interested."  
  
"Well I didn't really watch the movie so I don't what it was about. So I guess the highlight of the day was when Joey started throwing his popcorn at the screen when the villain showed up showering the rows in front of us with popcorn kernels."  
  
I choked back laughter at that which I instantly regretted as it turned in to a harsh coughing fit.  
  
"Yami, that cough sounds awful I'll get something to help."  
  
:Yugi, you don't have to.:  
  
:I know but I want to.:  
  
He came back about five minutes later carrying about ten different items in his arms.  
  
"Yugi, what is all this stuff?"  
  
"Survival kit," he answered picking a container from the pile.  
  
"Yugi, what is that for?"  
  
"Your cough"  
  
"You want me to eat it?"  
  
He laughed, "no silly I you want to wear it."  
  
He undid the top buttons of my shirt and slowly rubbed the cream across my chest and throat. At that moment I was very glad I had a fever because it hid my intense blush from having Yugi touch me like that.  
  
"Now, Yami, which medicine do you want? The one that tastes like shoe polish or the one that tastes like oil sludge?"  
  
"Which ever one will cure me."  
  
"That won't narrow the choices, Yami, this medicine only helps your symptoms it won't make the cold go away."  
  
"You mean to tell me that this society that you live in can put century's worth of information into a microchip the size of a piece of cereal but can't cure the common-common-AHCHOO! cold?"  
  
"Gesundheit and no we cannot all experts agree there is no cure for the common cold."  
  
"And you call yourselves civilized."  
  
"Yes we do, Yami, now which one do you want?"  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Do you want to get better?"  
  
"Fine I'll take the shoe polish."  
  
"Grape it is."  
  
(Three minutes of sputtering and choking later)  
  
"Oh Ra, Yugi, that was disgusting."  
  
"I'm surprised you still have the ability to taste being so sick."  
  
"Well I don't after taking that stuff," I shot back as he pulled the covers back over top of me.  
  
"You know, Yugi, you shouldn't be around me so much I'm probably contagious."  
  
"Don't care"  
  
"And there must be twenty other things you would rather be doing."  
  
"Correction" He said tucking in another blanket around me. "There are twenty other things I could be doing there is nothing else I'd rather be doing."  
  
I smiled at that as he placed a cold cloth on my forehead.  
  
"Thank you, Yugi"  
  
"Hey you would do the same thing in my place now try and get some sleep."  
  
He'd barely finished as my eyelids began to drift closed and within ten minutes I was out like a light.  
  
(End chapter 2)  
  
Note: Look deep into my eyes and repeat after me, I must go to the purple button and review.


	3. Hot and Cold Fever

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh. No profit is being made from this story.  
  
:Thought Speech:  
  
Rainy Day Weekend: Hot and Cold Fever  
  
I woke up sometime later to find Yugi sitting at his desk and the rain continuing its onslaught outside. I took great pleasure in just watching him work, so diligently that he hadn't noticed I was awake; it was a moment of pure bliss. But like all moments of pure bliss it was rudely interrupted.  
  
"HACHOO!"  
  
"Gesundheit"  
  
"HACHOO!"  
  
"Gesundheit again"  
  
"HACHOO!"  
  
"And again"  
  
"Kibb be"  
  
"What did you say, Yami?"  
  
:I said kill me take the pillow and smother me with it. I can't breathe anyway they'll list the cause of death as natural and death is a far better option then this.:  
  
:Come on, Yami, it isn't that bad.:  
  
:Yes it is.:  
  
:You really don't take being sick very well do you?:  
  
:It's that obvious huh?:  
  
:Just a bit.: He came over putting his to hand to my forehead again.  
  
"You're still very warm."  
  
"How warm is very warm?"  
  
"Warm enough that and I would like to check exactly how much with the thermometer."  
  
"What is a thermometer?"  
  
"This" he said picking a little stick with a screen on it. "It shows your body temperature just place it under your tongue and don't take it out until I say so."  
  
I did as he said and watched the number on the screen climb higher and higher until it stopped at 40.7degrees Celsius.  
  
"Well it isn't dangerously high but its high enough that you should keep resting."  
  
"I would but right now I can't sleep."  
  
"In that case can I get you something?"  
  
"No I'b fine, Yugi"  
  
"Yami, you are anything but fine now come on what can I do for you?"  
  
_Kiss me until my mouth is numb. _I wanted to say but instead all I said was "Yugi, I really am okay you shouldn't spend the entire day worrying about be."  
  
"Yami, last time I checked this was a partnership meaning you help me and I help you or if you'd rather we could role play. You are the great pharaoh and I am the simple little slave whose job it is to cater to your ever whim. Now what do you want?"  
  
"Juice is fine," I finally conceded sniffling slightly.  
  
"Your wish is my command oh congested one."  
  
If he didn't look so cute bowing to me as he said that I would have glared at him. As he went downstairs I began hunting for the now half empty box of tissues, and by the time he came back it was totally empty.  
  
"Yugi, do we have anymore tissues?"  
  
"I figured you would need more so I brought the box from downstairs with me."  
  
"Thank you," I said taking the box and the glass.  
  
No sooner had I finished the juice when he ran back down to the kitchen bringing back the whole pitcher and refilled the glass.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Quit thanking me for everything, Yami, or those are going to be the only two words out of your mouth until you start feeling better."  
  
And that basically became the routine for the rest of the day; he was there to offer me anything at a moment's notice even if I didn't ask for it. I enjoyed his company and I was disappointed when the congestion finally cleared up enough to allow me to fall asleep. 

(Yugi)  
  
I lay half-asleep on the bed my mind preoccupied with Yami. It was so strange for me to be in this situation with him as the charge and me as the caretaker. In spite of what I had told him earlier our partnership has always tended to be somewhat one-sided in that he protected me, gave me confidence and courage and advice and I had never really done anything to repay him for that. I never seemed to have to, he always struck me as the perfect guy, he always knew what to say and what to do and how to look. I had this image of him as completely flawless, a God like ideal and it scared me a bit to have that imaged shattered by him becoming the perfect portrait of misery from a simple cold.  
  
I was brought back to reality as said portrait of misery started shivering violently. Lighting lit up the room as I looked over at him, his bangs were stuck to his forehead from sweat and his face was flushed an even darker red then before. I immediately knew his fever had spiked, even without touching him I could feel the heat radiating off of him. _The storm must have knocked the power out, just great._ I went to the bathroom running cold water over a towel I got back to Yami running the towel across his face and neck trying bring his fever down while desperately trying to contact him the mind link.  
  
:Yami! Yami! Yami, please wake up you have to wake up!:

(Yami)

I lay on the hot desert sand as it scathed my body. The sun shone in full blaze down on me intensifying the heat of the air. It was stifling I couldn't breath and I couldn't yell for help, my throat swollen shut from thirst. Yet as a lay there feeling like I was burning to death someone seemed to shimmer in front of me. I squinted at the person and slowly began to make out who it was. _Yugi?_ It was him he reached out to me his touch felt like cool water running across my cheek. I saw him saying something to me; I strained my ears to figure out what it was.  
  
"Wake up, Yami, wake up" I heard him say faintly  
  
_Aren't I already awake?_  
  
"Come on, Yami, wake up!" He said it louder this time.  
  
_But I am awake_  
  
"Yami, please WAKE UP!"  
  
I jerked awake finding myself covered in a cold sweat and Yugi straddling me his eyes brimming with unshed tears.  
  
"W-what happened?"  
  
"Your fever spiked and it just broke a little while ago. Yami, don't scare me like that. "  
  
"I'b sorry"  
  
"No, don't be sorry I just was scared that's all. I'm not use to seeing you like this."  
  
"Well if it makes you feel any better I'd don't like being this way," I said gently placing my hand over his which seemed to make him relax.  
  
"I know you don't, Yami, and we should get you cleaned up unless you want to get any worse, can you walk?"  
  
I tried only to become reacquainted with the floor.  
  
"Well that answers my question."  
  
"I would be able to walk, Yugi, if people would stop leaning the room on me."  
  
I ended up leaning against Yugi until we reached the bathroom and I used the sink for support as he started running the water.  
  
"All right, Yami, take off your clothes and get over here."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Oh come on, Yami, you don't have anything I don't have now get undressed and get in."  
  
I slowly took off my shirt looking anywhere but at Yugi. I shivered at the sudden rush of cold air against my upper body.  
  
"HACHOO!"  
  
"Gesundheit"  
  
"Thagk you"  
  
"What did I say about thanking me, Yami?"  
  
:I take it back.:  
  
Somehow I managed to finish getting undressed and get into the water without turning beat red. Though I lost the last shred of my dignity as Yugi starting running his fingers through my hair and rubbing water all over my body with his other hand. I moaned softly and let my head fall into his chest as the movement of his hands loosened the mass of knots my body had twisted it's self into trying to fight my illness.  
  
:Is this okay, Yami?:  
  
:It's wonderful, Yugi, it is just perfect.:  
  
Afterwards he dried me off and handed me my clothes which he had taking the liberty of running through the dryer. The walk back was slow but not tedious because I got to be close to Yugi even if it was out of necessity rather then the fact that he reciprocated my feelings. As we made it back to the room I was overcome by a sudden intense spell of dizziness, Yugi grabbed me before I met the floor yet again. I breathed deeply waiting for the dizziness to pass my forehead pressed against his. Our eyes locked, I stood up he tilted his head up to look at me his arms wrapped around my waist. Lost in feelings of sickness and passion I titled my head down to him, he didn't pull back, I moved closer and..  
  
"AHCHOO! AHCHOO! AHCHOO!" The sneezing fit came on so quickly I barely had time to turn my head away. However it was enough time that Yugi broke out of his trance and stepped back from me.  
  
"You really should be back in bed."  
  
I just nodded my head not even daring to look at him.  
  
_Stupid! Lousy! Rotten! Cold I was that close! _I groaned dejectedly into the pillow. Yugi squeezed my shoulder in sympathy.  
  
:I know you're tired of hearing this from me but having a cold is not the end of the world.:  
  
:I know, Yugi, it just feels like it.:  
  
(End chapter 3) 


	4. Me and You

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh. No profit is being made on this story.  
  
:Thought Speech:  
  
Rainy Day Weekend: Me and You  
  
The shrill ringing of the telephone woke both of us up; I pulled the covers over my head trying to drown it out.  
  
"Are you going to get that?"  
  
"Get what?" Yugi's drowsy voice asked beside me.  
  
"That annoying piece of modern technology."  
  
"No, I don't care who it is they should know better then to call before noon on a Sunday."  
  
The aggravating ringing stopped and I poked my head out of the sheets and spotted the rain still falling from the sky. _Is it ever giving up?_  
  
"Nice isn't it?"  
  
"That is a matter of opinion. HACHOO!"  
  
"Gesundheit" 

I looked over at Yugi as he handed me the tissues, he looked as tired as I felt.  
  
"I'm sorry I kept you up last night"  
  
"It's all right the weekend is made entirely for staying up late and sleeping in."  
  
"Yeah because you want to not because you have to." I stated recalling the events of last night. Sleep had come at two hour intervals either being broken by congestion, coughing, sneezing or a combination of all three. Every episode bring with it pangs of guilt as I woke Yugi up with me, whose only concern was to make me feel better. Unfortunately for me his idea of help was to make me take more of that garbage in a bottle, needless to say I was not a happy camper.  
  
"How are you feeling?"

"I don't think you really want to know," I siad.  
  
"There is no need to be hostile, Yami."  
  
"I'm sick, Yugi, I am entitled to act like a grouch."  
  
"Well you sound less stuffed up than yesterday if that is any consolation."  
  
"Considering the trade off is that I am half way to losing my voice that is not a big comfort, but thanks for trying." I said before being subjected to another unpleasant bout of coughing.  
  
"Maybe you should just use the mind link so you won't strain your voice."  
  
:I knew there was a reason I liked you, Yugi.  
  
:So what can I do for you today? And don't you dare tell me nothing.:  
  
:Okay then I won't tell you.:  
  
:Must we go through this again, Yami? There has to be something I can get you food, drink, pleasurable company?:  
  
_I like the third option._ I refrained from saying that to Yugi though as I knew he was only joking.  
  
:Now that you mention it I am a little hungry.  
  
:Great I'll make something and you stay here and relax.:  
  
:Oh no, Yugi, I am not spending the entire day in bed again.:  
  
:But, Yami, you need your rest.:  
  
:I don't care, Yugi, if I have to spend another day watching the rain fall against that window I will go nuts.:  
  
:So what do you propose?:  
  
:All I ask is to rest anywhere but here.:  
  
:All right if you can make it downstairs I consent to let you go wherever you would like.:  
  
:I promise cross my heart and hope to die, not to break anything, strain myself, or collapse walking from here to the couch.:

(Yugi)  
  
True to his word Yami made it downstairs just fine flopped down on the couch and began channel surfing as I set to work on getting him something to eat. The phone ringing non-stop as I worked, eventually I just unplugged the phone from the wall to get some peace and quiet. I finished the soup and brought it over to Yami, who nodded gratefully, formality having been dealt with yesterday. I had never seen him eat so fast but considering had hadn't really eaten anything yesterday for the lack of his appetite and I guess his body was just making up for lost time.  
  
"Wow I think you set a new record in food intake."  
  
:Guess I was hungrier then I thought.:  
  
"Yeah I think you could even beat Joey in a race."  
  
:I take that as a compliment, it was very good.:  
  
"Thank you it was homemade."  
  
:Really? Because I swear I saw you open a can.:  
  
"Yeah, but it said homemade on the can so it counts."

:So little old ladies sit around in a large factory all day mass producing soup?:

I giggled. "Something like that, and why were you watching me instead of the TV anyway?"  
  
:Because there is nothing good on and watching you is far more appealing.:  
  
Just then the doorbell rang and someone started pounding on the door.  
  
"Yugi, are you in there? Come on pal open the door!" Joey yelled through the door.  
  
"Do you feel up to being around them?"  
  
:Well I don't really have much of a choice either you let them in or they are going to break the door down.:  
  
I got up and opened the door to find Joey being held by Tristan and Tea to keep him from falling face first on the floor.  
  
"Hey guys what brings you here? Besides to put a dent in my front door."  
  
"We came to see if you were all right," Téa answered.  
  
"Of course I'm all right why wouldn't I be?" I asked letting them in.  
  
"Well you haven't been answering the phone and we've been worried that something happened to you."  
  
"I haven't been answering the phone because some of us sleep past ten in the morning."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Me," Yami answered resting his head his arms on the top of the couch.  
  
There was a collective gasp from the gang I don't know if it was because of seeing Yami separate from me or seeing Yami bleary eyed and his hair entangled in sleep knots, probably a bit of both.  
  
"Guys meet Yami, Yami, meet Téa, Tristan and Joey."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, you must excuse my appearance I'm trying to get over a cold and failing rather miserably at it as you can tell."  
  
"But he-you-why-how?" Tristan stuttered  
  
I then proceeded to explain to my awe struck friends about Yami who added lib every time I was at a loss for words.

(Yami)  
  
After clearing up as best we could the enigma that is me to Yugi's friends they went on their way giving me their sympathies for my cold multiple times. Although I liked them I was kind of glad when they left because I could go back to focusing on Yugi who was still my primary mind set.  
  
"Okay, Yami, as the one under the weather you get the privilege of choosing which movie to watch, its tradition."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since just now."  
  
I smiled at him picking out The Lord of the Rings. Yugi seemed to enjoy the movie however I kept dozing off every ten minutes and quickly lost track of the plot.  
  
"Hey, Yami?" He asked pausing the movie when he noticed me falling asleep.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Don't you like the movie?"  
  
"I do, Yugi, I'm just tired that's all."  
  
"Well why didn't you say so?"  
  
"You seemed to be enjoying it and I figure at least one of us should be able to have fun."  
  
"But I don't want you to be uncomfortable or anything I want to make this ordeal as bearable as I can."  
  
"And you are doing an excellent job."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes why do you doubt yourself?"  
  
"I'm not really all that great at this whole being strong for someone role, that's your department."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Oh come on, Yami, you're the one with the great people skills and gaming knowledge I'm just the little guy who stands off to the side and gives an encouraging word every now and again."  
  
I pulled him closer to me wrapping one arm around his shoulder and the other around his waist. "Well I am flattered that you think so highly of me, Yugi, but I am slightly disturbed that you wouldn't think the same of yourself."  
  
"Of course not I'm nothing like you; you're smooth, confident and brave and all I can do is try to be like you, you're all I've ever wanted to be, Yami."  
  
"And you're all I've ever wanted to be, Yugi, kind, considerate, noble and forgiving."  
  
"You mean that, Yami?"  
  
"I do Yugi; I love you just the way you are."  
  
(End chapter 4)


	5. Sunshine

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and points of improvement.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't on Yu gi oh, no profit being made, but it would be nice.  
  
:Thought speech:  
  
Rainy Day Weekend: Sunshine  
  
_Please tell me I didn't just say that to him. Please tell me I didn't say 'I love you', I promised myself never to tell him!_  
  
I felt Yugi stiffen in my arms. This only caused me to tighten my grip around him; if he ran out on me in this state I knew I would not be responsible for my actions.  
  
_If he rejects me I blame the cold medicine._  
  
I slowly look down to meet his gaze and see his reaction; I watched a smile slowly spread across his face.  
  
"What took you so long? Do you know how long I've waited to hear that from you? I thought you would take forever and day."  
  
"So-so you love me back? Just for me, not for what I can do for you?" I asked my hopes rising up a notch.  
  
"Yes and no"  
  
With those three words I felt my hope go crashing right through the floor. I averted my eyes from him and stared at the ground.  
  
"What I mean is that I originally fell in love with my ideal of you, Yami, I had this image of you in my head as this great, confident, proud guy who could do no wrong and I was scared to tell you my feelings because I figured that being so perfect you wouldn't want someone like me. So I figured that if I worked hard to be just as perfect as I thought you were, I could have a change at winning your love. Then you got sick and I was forced to rethink me whole view on you and ask myself if truly did love you for you or just the image I thought you to be. And you know what I decided?"  
  
"What?" I asked dismally still staring a hole in the floor. _Like I don't already know what it is, I should have known better then to think he would actually love me for who I am.  
_  
He wrapped his arms around my neck and forced me to meet his stare. "I decided that I like this better."  
  
I was shocked. "W-wa-wait a minute you like having me be ornery, whiney and an all round grouch rather then that larger then life image?"  
  
"Yeah it's nice to know that you aren't perfect every single minute of every single day and that I can help you, make you feel as special as you make me feel, I love you."  
  
He leaned up and captured his lips on my own, his kiss was gentle but not without underlining passion. I couldn't help but melt into his embrace, immersing myself in his taste, strawberry, and vanilla like one of those soft chewable cream candies.

(Yugi)  
  
The kiss was everything I dreamed it would be and more. He kissed me back with equal force, the strong smell of the vaporizer hung heavy in the air and Yami tasted strongly of medicine and chicken soup, still I did come across the exotic and hot flavor of spice. I gently pushed him down onto the couch so I lay onto of him, holding the kiss until I pulled up my body screaming for air. _Stupid lungs and their need for oxygen_.  
  
"HACHOO!"  
  
"Gesundheit"  
  
"I'm sorry I'm totally ruining the mood, aren't I?"  
  
"No you're not, Yami, really you're not, like I said I find it enjoyable that you aren't perfect, I mean can you imagine how boring life would be if stuff like this never happened."  
  
"Pretty boring, but still this isn't really how I wanted to present my love to you, I mean I must look very unattractive right now."  
  
"Not really, I think you look very cute when you're sick."  
  
"Of all the words there are to describe me, Yugi, cute is not one of them."  
  
"Well I am inclined to disagree" I said pushing his bangs away from his face. "You have this pouting look and you act so needy when you're sick." I giggled running my finger softly down his nose careful to avoid the area which was now raw. Before leaning down to kiss him again, but I found myself being pushed back by him.  
  
"Yami, did I do something wrong?"  
  
He shook his head no. "HA-HACHOO! HACHOO! HACHOO!"  
  
"All right you back to bed."  
  
"But I don't want to I told you that already," he complained.  
  
"Did I mention that I'm coming with you?"  
  
The way Yami's face seemed to light up one would think I just told him he won the lottery.  
  
We got back upstairs I closed the door and locked it.  
  
Smirking I said "Now where were we?"  
  
--- (Yami)  
  
I woke up feeling slightly better, emphasis on the word slight. My body no longer ached and it didn't hurt to breathe, but I knew my body still had a lot of fighting to do, my nose was still very tender, the sinus pressure was still pounding in my head and I knew it would a couple more days before I felt totally well again.  
  
I lay there my eyes still closed hoping to be able to sleep the entire day away because I was afraid that if I opened my eyes I would discover that yesterday had just been some wonderful and glorious dream. Still I slowly opened my eyes, looking down to find Yugi curled up under the covers using my chest as a pillow. I felt so elated to see that yesterday had all really happened.  
  
:Good morning, Yugi:  
  
:What's good about it?:  
  
:Oh, don't tell you forgot yesterday already?:  
  
:Yeah that definitely counts as a plus, however there are some downsides.:  
  
:Oh, right its Monday you have to go to school.:  
  
:That isn't the half of it.:  
  
I wondered what else Yugi thought was negative about today and I was immediately rewarded with an answer.  
  
"AHCHOO!"  
  
"Bless you, Yugi."  
  
He looked up at me and grinned, sheepishly, his cheeks and the bridge of his nose tinged slightly pink. His eyes now containing the same glassy look as I knew mine did, I pushed the tissues towards him.  
  
"Thanks, Yami"  
  
"No problem, Yugi, so now that you've gone and caught my cold what does this mean?"  
  
"Three day weekend." He answered cuddling up to me so our noses touched.  
  
I smiled slyly "You don't think you should go to school even through you're sick?"  
  
"No, my illness would only serve to distract my fellow classmates from their goal of learning. I would be unable to learn and furthermore I would probably use up the school's entire supply of tissues and they can't afford to buy anymore."  
  
That explanation was enough to send me into a fit of laughter. "That's my, Yugi, always looking out for the well being of others."  
  
"Of course"  
  
I kissed his nose, watching him shrink back a little from the stimulation, his eyes still holding a glow of love for me even with the sickness trying to crowd it out.  
  
"Well" I said "at least I no longer have to worry about getting too close to you for fear of giving you my cold-HACHOO!"  
  
"Gesundheit-AHCHOO!"  
  
"Bless you"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Hey no thanking me, Yugi, you told me I couldn't thank you and I think the rule should go both ways."  
  
"Okay"  
  
I gently kissed his lips and moved my hands down his back. He moved closer to me and nuzzled, as the sun shone through the window breaking up the dark clouds and letting the tiny patches of blue sky through.  
  
(End chapter 5)


	6. Just let me be in Love

Thank you reviewers for all of you're ideas and praise.  
  
Note: A special thank you to Ichigo25 who gave me the idea of Yami going to school.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu gi oh, not making money, you get the picture.  
  
:Thought speech:  
  
Rainy Day Weekend: Just let me be in Love  
  
The sun was rising and the sky was brilliant blue, it was one of those days nobody should miss and Yami was making sure nobody slept within a three block radius of the Game shop.  
  
"I'm not going, Yugi, and you can't make me!"  
  
"Yami, its only school it's not like you're being shipped off to join the army."  
  
"That is exactly what this is like, I have to get up at an ungodly hour, to go to place I don't want to go, wearing the ugliest uniform known to man," he retorted  
  
"I think it looks good on you, Yami."  
  
"You would"  
  
He came over and started trailing soft kisses down my face slowly working his way down to my neck where he began to undo the belt that encircled it. I reluctantly pulled him off me.  
  
"Yami, not now Grandpa could come in here any minute and what would he say?"  
  
"You really don't think he is going to accept us do you?"  
  
I sighed. "I don't know, I want to think that he would accept our love but he is kind of old fashioned and the idea of a homosexual relationship not being something that can be 'fixed' so to speak by therapy and a lot of physical punishment is relatively new."  
  
"Yugi, if you don't-"  
  
"No, Yami, I do want to be with you, I love you with all my heart and soul and nothing the world says will ever change that." I fortified my statement as I brought his mouth to mine in a passionate kiss and started running my fingers through the silky strands of his hair. He returned the kiss with equal drive, pushing my bottom lip down to allow his tongue access to mouth. His tongue probed every place it could reach running along my teeth, the back of my mouth and my tongue. Filling me with the aroma of deep fragrant spice not unlike that of in-scented candles, he then proceeded to grope his hands under my shirt trying to find my belt buckle.  
  
:Yami, what did I just say?:  
  
:That you loved me and never in the world would every change that.:  
  
:No before that:  
  
:Fine he huffed pulling his hands back. But you owe me.:  
  
"Yugi, Yami, you two better get to it you don't want to be late for school." Grandpa hollered, which totally ruined Yami's mood as he went back to sulking.  
  
"I still don't understand why we have to go to that place to be educated."  
  
"Because it is important for our futures, now come we have to go."  
  
"No," he said crossing his arms over his chest and pouting slightly.  
  
"Don't make me be tough, Yami."  
  
"I would love to see you try," he said smugly  
  
I smirked, "just remember you asked for it."  
  
With a lot of pushing, shoving and very colourful language from Yami we made it out the house, though I was pretty sure those scratch marks on the wall were now a permanent accessory.

(Yami)  
  
Despite my protests we were still on our way to the prison as I'd come to nickname Yugi's school, well I guess was our school now but it didn't mean I liked it.  
  
"I still say I could have played sick."  
  
"Trust me, Yami, you don't want to be sick when Grandpa is around; just be grateful we both caught that cold while he was out of town."  
  
"Mother hen type is he?"  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe he never would have let us leave the bed, would have drowned us in soup and tea and make us take medicine until our tongues felt like fuzz."  
  
"Charming"  
  
We continued down the street our hands held tight together. Everyone was rushing to work not paying any attention to us which was exactly the way I liked it. Despite all appearances we had made it through that first weekend of love life virginity intact, we both felt it would be wise to wait to have sex until our relationship had more experiences of emotional and spiritual intimacy lest the relationship become nothing more then physical intimacy.  
  
As we walked Yugi pointed out all the interesting sites to me, like the arcade which I was quite amazed he could find considering Domino had a disturbing lack of signs with any writing on them.

When we got close to the prison we let go of each other's hand and made it look like we were nothing more then friends, I even dropped back slightly as Yugi friends approached.  
  
:You know we are going to have to tell them someday, Yugi.:  
  
:I know but I don't want to deal with the hassle of either intolerance to our relationship or people watching us for each romantic moment we have. Right now I just would like it to be you and me.:  
  
:I can live with that.:  
  
"Hey, Yug, Yami, what's up?"  
  
"Are you excited about your first day of school, Yami?" Tea asked  
  
"Tea, the day it becomes exciting to go to school is the moneybags acts like a human being." Joey said.  
  
We walked into the schoolyard and I immediately heard cat calls from all the girls and saw the boys whispering to each other, probably planning the best to inform the new kid of my position in the high school hierarchy. I sighed and rubbed my hand across my eyes, _It's going to be a long day._

(Yugi)  
  
_Curse whoever came up with alphabetical seating, and curse the person who decided M should be in the middle of the alphabet._  
  
The teachers all thought alphabetical seating was the most wonderful arrangement in history; naturally this put me and Yami together, specifically him sitting behind me. Also due to class size we were at the back of the classroom, with Tristan and Joey starting off the next row, much to their disgust. However being in the back of the middle row where the teacher couldn't see you, proved to make Yami very happy. Under the pretence of reaching into his desk for something he was drawing highly detailed patterns on my back with his finger and trying to wrap his foot around my ankle.  
  
:Yami, stop that!: I scolded as my pants started to become uncomfortable.  
  
:Why?:  
  
:Because I am trying to learn and you are supposed to be doing the same thing.:  
  
:Well maybe I don't find learning about Greek mythology and it's relation to modern writing very interesting. Besides you owe me.:  
  
:Yami, if you refrain from doing that for the rest of class I promise to give you an intimate tour of the janitor's closet.:  
  
:Deal:  
  
Besides the tour of the closet the day was very uneventful, Joey lost a couple of duels to Yami, I kissed Yami in the shower in gym class, Tristan and Joey argued all during lunch, Yami and I snuck out early and kissed on the roof, the gang went to the arcade and had a blast until it started to cloud over and Tea, Tristan and Joey decided to head home before it started raining. Meanwhile Yami and I started making out behind a tree in the park on our way home.

(Yami)  
  
The rain came down in buckets as we walked home, both of us were completely soaked. People rushed for cover from the storm yet we continued to walk at a normal no real rush to go anywhere, it was reliving the beginning of our relationship, glancing at each other as we walked and trying to catch pneumonia.  
  
"Yami, Yugi, get yourselves in here right now before you catch your death of cold!" We heard Grandpa yell as we approached the Game shop.  
  
:I thought that was the plan?:  
  
:It is, Yami, can you think of a better excuse to be together? And I don't believe you've tried the oil sludge flavour of medicine yet.:  
  
:Oh no, Yugi, anything but that!:  
  
:Tell you what if you beat me to the house you won't have take the medicine as a precautionary measure.: He said and took off running.  
  
"Hey, Yugi, wait I wasn't ready get back here and fight fair." Still I couldn't help but smile as I took off after him, him laughing the whole way. I had my little light all to myself, whom I could shower with affection and who would do the same for me in return and all because of that precipitation that now fell from the sky.  
_I love rain  
_  
THE END

**I hope you enjoyed the story thank you for reading and I will eventually updated the sequel to this I swear.**


End file.
